The Hazle eyed monster
by cjmeg
Summary: I wondered what would happen if some competition arrived for Sully's affection, back when they were not even officially courting. Michaela would have given them a run for their money in my opinion
1. Chapter 1

The Hazel Eyed Monster

This is set after Halloween. I know that Dr Quinn is a beautiful woman and that having the whole countryside proposing to her seems quite natural but I never understood why the female population of Colarado wasn't lining up behind Sully (I know I would have been.) How would Dr Quinn react to a little competition?

Michaela looked out across the valley, marveling at the view from up on her roof. The sun was half way over the horizon and the golden sun and piercing blue sky seemed to meld together. The gently undulating slope of the hills and valleys around Sully's homestead looked as if though they had been carved by hand. She could have spent hours just staring at the beautiful scenery around her.

She heard someone call her name impatiently as if though they had been calling for some time. Michaela looked up to see Sully staring down at her with an expression of bemusement on his face.

"Sorry Sully, I was just admiring the view"

Sully looked out over the landscape and smiled.

"It sure is pretty"

"It's amazing how you can live in a place and then when you get the opportunity to see it from a different point of view, it's like going somewhere you have never been before."

"The Cheyenne have a saying about going to the top of the mountain to see what is at the bottom"

"Is that something like the phrase about judging a book by its cover?"

"Maybe, now are you going to hand me those nails that I was calling for. If you are going to spend the day sightseeing, I might get Brian or Matthew to stay up here and help me instead."

"Absolutely not. When you said that you wanted to fix this place up, make it roomier and to do some improvements I said that I would help you and I will."

She reached into the bucket of nails that balanced on the end of the roof where she was standing on the highest rung of the ladder and carefully held them out to Sully.

Sully stepped gingerly across the roof and took the nails from her hand, his fingers grazing along the palm of her hand as he did. Michaela climbed carefully down the ladder to grab some more shingles which she carried under her arm as she scrambled back up the ladder, ready to be a good helper.

Sully smiled at her enthusiasm "You know if you really want to help you could go and get my canteen of water. I am getting pretty parched up here."

"Well you could have told me that when I was on the ground five minutes ago, but I'll fetch it for you right away."

She found his canteen by his tool belt and filled it at the water barrel. She slung the canteen around her neck and steadily made her way up the ladder but what she saw at the top nearly made her lose her grip on the wooden rungs. Sully was standing in the middle of the roof, unbuttoning his shirt and slowly removing it.

Michaela literally had to remind herself to breathe. She knew it was wrong to stare but she could not physically remove her eyes from the scene in front of her. As a doctor she was more than familiar with all forms of physiology and while she admired the human body as a marvel of God's creation, she had never been so moved by the sight of bare skin.

Sully was beautiful!

Michaela admired the way that the sun seemed to gleam off his golden shiny arms and the way that his muscles rippled across his chest as he reached for his hammer. She could feel her cheeks flush while at the same time a shiver ran down her spine. Without even realizing it, Michaela reached down and took a large swig of the canteen but it did nothing to ease the heat that she felt. Sully bent over to retrieve the last of the nails, and she could not retain a gasp from her lips when she observed him from behind with his buckskin pants fitted so snugly.

Sully turned at the sound she made and she hurriedly twisted around again staring out on the valley.

"Are you still daydreaming?"

"No, I was just admiring the view. It seems I can hardly get enough of it."

Sully gazed at the hills trying to see what was capturing her attention but could see no change from earlier in the day. He noted her flushed cheeks and the slight smile on her face and figured that she was finding the house fixing more strenuous than she had perhaps anticipated.

"So can I have some water?"

"Oh sorry, here let me get it for you."

She reached up and gave him the water conscious of the fact that his mouth was covering the same place that her own mouth had been minutes earlier. The thought did nothing to cool her down and Sully noting her discomfort held the water out for her.

Michaela shook her head, "No, I'm fine really."

"Well I'm just about done here, come and have a look to see how I've reinforced the roof for winter. I can just about guarantee that we will all stay dry and warm this year." Sully hesitated and then realizing what he had said, "I mean you and the kids."

She hadn't even noticed his slip of the tongue and felt vaguely disappointed that he felt the need to correct it..

"It is a relief to think that we will be ready for the cold and snow. It's hard to imagine on a beautiful day like today that the weather will soon start to change."

"It's a little ways off yet but it's better to be prepared."

"What do you do in the winter? Do you have a place to stay when the weather is really bad?"

"In the winter I get wet and cold but I have a couple of places I can go and usually I am welcome at the Cheyenne camp."

"Well you are always welcome here if you need shelter."

Sully smiled at her in surprise "Really?"

"Sure, I imagine Matthew would be happy to share the barn with you."

They laughed together as Sully gathered up his tools and then shimmied down the ladder, holding the end of it so that Michaela could make her way down safely. Sully knew that she was quite capable of climbing down but he did not object to the sight of her legs and hips swaying as they made their unsteady way down. His hands spanned her waist as he swung her from the final rung onto the ground. If his hands lingered longer than necessary at her waist she found she had neither the inclination nor the opportunity to object as his hands slid away and he walked over to the water barrel.

Sully dipped his hands into the icy water as he splashed it over his face and body. Michaela froze and watched transfixed as droplets of water trailed down his bare chest. He shook out his hair and water flew around, even splashing Michaela.

Sully realized that she was watching him and that the look on her face mirrored the expression that he so often had on his own face when he watched her, one of total admiration.

It was the first time that he could recall that he had noticed that she looked at him in that way and he could not have wiped the large grin off his face if he had tried. She actually did see him as a man in the same way that he saw her very much as a woman.

He looked up at her, eager to catch her eye to reassure her that what she was feeling was just fine. Michaela slowly dragged her eyes up his midriff towards his face and felt her cheeks flame again as she realized that she had been caught staring. Sully was staring at her with a gentle and yet encouraging smile on his face.

She hurriedly looked at the ground too ashamed to look him in the face when she felt her hands being tugged at and pulled in a pair of warm, brown and calloused hands.

"Look at me Dr Mike"

She reluctantly faced him startled as always by the intensity and spark of his compelling blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"What are ya sorry bout."

"That I was looking at you."

"Why are ya sorry about that?"

"Because it's not right for a lady to stare at a man like that. It's not proper."

"I don't mind, in fact I like it that you look at me."

"Sully!"

"What?"

"You are being deliberately obtuse. You've caught me gawking at you like a school girl and you seem to think that is fine."

"I just think it is natural for men and woman to look at each other. I look at you all the time."

"But that's different."

"Why?"

"My mother used to complain all the time that whenever a pretty woman would walk down the street my Father used to turn his head to watch. Men seem to be easily distracted by that kind of thing."

"And women aren't?"

"Well, not the women that I know."

"Perhaps you should talk to some other women instead. I think men and women have liked to watch each other from the beginning of time. Maybe it's just that men are more obvious about it."

"All I know is that in Boston a woman would never dream of staring at a man." She glanced again self consciously at his chest. "Especially one in a state of undress."

"I guess women in Boston wouldn't see a man in a state of undress too often." He grinned at her.

"No, I guess not. Anyway it must be well past lunch. If you want to finish cleaning up, I will go and get something for you to eat.

She pulled her hands out of his where they had been firmly held during their conversation and made her way into the cabin.

Sully sighed, disappointed that he had not seemed to convince her that what was happening between them, this slow dance of attraction was something to be savoured, not brushed under the carpet. He felt he had been quite clear about his feelings as he had explained to her before the town portrait. He cared about her a lot but he wasn't ready to formalize that. He just wanted to enjoy this time of getting to know each other.

Even the fact that he had been willing to make the changes to what had been his home with Abigail, he felt must speak volumes about how he was putting the past behind and moving onto the future. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on before joining Michaela for lunch.

That night at supper as Sully took his accustomed seat with the family, he realized himself how he had gotten used to this. Eating and spending time with these people had become second nature to him. He didn't even get invited for supper anymore but there was always a place set for him. The children chattered away with occasional comments from Sully and Michaela.

"I had a look at the roof Sully. It looks good and sturdy." Matthew complimented his mentor.

"Well I did have a good helper." Sully replied smiling at Michaela.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow? I could stay home from school and help you Sully."

"No Brian, it's more important that you get to school. Besides you don't want to do your Ma out of a job. We have a very busy day ahead of us."

"I'm not sure I want to know what we are going to be doing." Michaela laughed pretending to rub her back.

"Well we finished the roof today but now we need to work on those partitions to make some rooms and then we need to re chink the walls. It's a pretty messy job but when we are done these walls will keep out all the rain and snow and cold winds."

"I can't wait to have my own space away from certain brothers." Colleen smiled at the thought of finally having some privacy.

"But what if I get lonely on my own?" Brian pouted.

"I'll only be on the other side of the wall." Colleen reminded him.

"How about we put a window in the wall so I can still see you?"

"Then what would be the point of having a wall?"

"My point exactly," Everyone laughed and Michaela stood up to start clearing the dishes. Sully took that as his usual cue to depart and reached to strap on his tool belt that lay on the sideboard.

Brian and Colleen started the dishes and Matthew disappeared out to the barn.

Sully watched Michaela wondering if he would get the chance to kiss her goodnight as he had been doing recently. He only ever kissed her quickly on the cheek as he was leaving but it was a habit that he was keen to continue. To his surprise he saw Michaela grab her shawl,

"I'll see you out Sully." She followed him to the door.

Outside in the crisp night air below the orchestra of stars they discussed the following day.

"I was serious about it being messy Dr Mike. You better get out some old stuff to wear."

"I'm sure I will find something appropriate." She looked at him expectantly and he took his cue from her, kissing her goodnight on the cheek.

"Sully, about what we talked about earlier. I just wanted to say that you were right. I was admiring you."

"I know." He stroked her face gently. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She watched him walking out into the night and went back inside, closing the door.

The family were gathered around the breakfast table when Sully arrived the next day. At Michaela's invitation he joined them in their meal but it was clear by the way the he gulped down his food that he was eager to begin.

Colleen and Brian got ready for school and then piled in the wagon with Matthew driving. The homestead went from being a picture of noise and bustle to silence and calm. Michaela slowly sipped her cup of tea and watched as Sully walked around the cabin, measuring the walls and feeling the wood.

"I'll get started outside with mixing the chinking and you come out and join me with you are ready."

"Sully, I meant to ask you. What exactly is chinking? I mean I know I agreed to help you but it would probably be beneficial to know exactly what I am letting myself in for."

"Chinking is like the filling that we put between the boards to keep the warm in and the cold out. It's made like a kind of plaster and once it dries it is weather proof. The only problem is that we have to put it on wet and that is where the mess happens."

An hour later, Michaela found out that Sully had not been exaggerating as she wiped her dripping hands once again on the front of the old patched skirt she had found. Sully had patiently shown her how to smooth on the paste but where the mixture stayed put for Sully it seemed to just run away from her fingers.

She wiped her hand across her face and then attempted again to seal up the small crack in the boards which was where Sully found her, frustrated in her attempts to keep up with him. He reached from behind her encircling her in his arms as he reached over her arms and placed his hands on top of hers.

"Like this Dr Mike. You have to work quickly so that the plaster sets as you touch it." He laced his fingers with hers as together they worked along the wall. Michaela could feel his breath along the back of her neck and that his cheek was only inches from her own.

They continued in that position for some time, neither one inclined to move, and eventually they developed a natural rhythm. They reached the end of the wall and finally Michaela shifted so that she was facing him. She smiled at him much in the same way that she had the night before, inviting him to closer proximity.

She closed her eyes and waited to feel Sully's lips on hers. His breath was on her cheek and a shadow fell over her face as he moved closer but instead of kissing her all she heard was the roar of his laughter.

Her eyes flew opened, puzzled by what could have happened. Sully was still only inches from her face but he was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes.

Mortified she spun away, stalking off inside the cabin and slamming the door behind her.

She could hear Sully running after her calling her name but there was no way she could face him.

He pounded on the door, "Dr Mike, let me in. I didn't mean to laugh."

"Go away Sully."

"Look, I can explain."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Please, just look in the mirror."

"No, now will you please leave."

Michaela waited until she heard his footsteps slowly trailing away and then threw herself on her bed. She felt totally humiliated. Her mother had been right when she had cautioned her daughters to be cautious of physical affection. The worst part though was she had believed that Sully wanted to be near her.

When she had experienced the dreams or ghostly visions or whatever they had been about Abigail, one of the things that she had asserted was that Sully loved her. Alright, he still hadn't actually said the words but it went unspoken between them, as if though it was just lying under the surface of everything they said and did.

Clearly she had been sorely mistaken. She lifted her tear stained cheeks from off her quilt and looked puzzled at what she saw. There were white streaks and crumbs, scattered where her face had lain.

She stared at them for a minute, trying to work out what they were. She reached up and touched her face, surprised at the grainy feel under her fingers. She got up and walked over to her dresser where she picked up the mirror that her mother had given Colleen.

Her face was distinctly marked with white lines running down both her cheeks and across her forehead. Obviously she had wiped her hands across her face more often than she had realized. She could not contain the giggle that erupted from her mouth at the sight that she made.

Realizing her mistake she rushed to the door and flung it open but Sully was nowhere to be seen. She let her fingers trail through the chinking mix in the bucket by the door and was just considering that she ought go and find Sully when he appeared around the other side of the cabin.

"Dr Mike, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Michaela closed her fingers around a handful of the plaster and walked slowly towards Sully.

"No apology necessary. I do look quite distinctive."

"I had no idea that you had been wiping it on your face."

"I guess it is pretty funny."

"Do you want me to help you clean if off."

Michaela was standing right in front of him now.

"No, that's alright. You don't need to help me. In fact I suspect that you will be too busy cleaning up yourself." And with that she reached up and smeared the handful of plaster across his face.

Sully stood motionless for a minute as if trying to take in what she had done. Then a huge grin broke out over his face as he raced towards the bucket.

"No, don't you dare Sully." She squealed and raced off towards the barn with Sully in tow.

She tried to shut the barn door but he was too strong and in the end she gave up and raced towards the hay loft. He grabbed her legs as she tried to climb away, pulling her down on top of him as they collapsed on a soft pile of hay. He flipped her over so that she was lying underneath him and reached into the bucket by his hand and brought his fingers over to her face, the plaster dripping.

"Now, hold still while I finish the job that you started."

She squirmed and wriggled beneath him, breathless from laughter as his hand inched closer to her face. Michaela looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and suddenly things did not seem so funny anymore. She was conscious of his body melded to hers and that the arms and chest that she had so admired the day before were inches away from her own fingers.

Sully sensed the change in her mood too and abruptly halted. This time he did not even smile as he leaned down and brushed her lips with his own. He was so gentle that she thought at first that it had just been his breath that she had felt. But there was no doubt about the second kiss. His mouth was warm and soft and Michaela was surprised that the pounding of her heart did not frighten him away as his mouth moved over hers. Sully moved off her slightly so that his hands had room to caress her shoulders and arms as he deepened the kiss.

Then, just when Michaela felt she could take no more, he eased himself up onto his knees and gently pulled her up. He reached out to tuck a stray hair that had escaped her braid, kissed her once again softly on the nose and brushing the hay off her back as they stood he escorted her outside into the sunlight. As they ambled out of the barn, Michaela reached and plucked a strand of hay that had become entangled in his shaggy locks and they smiled at each other in total complicity.

Sully looked at the half completed house and the empty bucket in his hands.

"I think I have to go and mix some more chinking plaster. Do you want to have a rest while you wait?"

"I think I might take the opportunity to clean up." She laughed ruefully at her own appearance and smirked at Sully.

Sully leapt on his horse and rode off and Michaela watched him go, not at all ashamed to enjoy the sight.

Some time had passed and Michaela has not made much progress in righting her appearance. She had been too busy dwelling on what had happened in the barn. The kisses had pleased her, excited her and yet when she had felt things were happening too fast he had sensed that and pulled back.

She drew her knees up under her skirt and smiled in the knowledge that Sully was someone she could totally trust, maybe even love. It was the one thing that everyone seemed to agree on. That Sully would never lie to her or hurt her. She leaned back and anxiously awaited his return, eager to share with him her feelings.

The sound of hoof beats mirrored the clamoring in her chest and she jumped up eager to see Sully.

But to her surprise it was a carriage that made its way towards the homestead. Even from a distance Michaela could see that it was shiny and new and looked very expensive. She cupped her hands above her eyes to try and make out the driver more clearly. Finally the carriage pulled up in front of the homestead and the driver emerged cautiously and carefully from the buggy.

It was a woman. She was dressed in an immaculate white lawn dress which belied the fact that she had been driving on the dusty roads. The dress was a type that Michaela had only seen in catalogues and featured one of the new fangled bustles that she had heard so much about from her Mother.

The woman looked around the scene with detached interest and Michaela took the opportunity to study her carefully. She appeared to be in her mid twenties with shiny blonde hair and blue eyes. There was no doubt that anyone would have described her as a very attractive young lady. Upon her golden curls was perched a sweet little hat adorned with what appeared to be fruit, which on closer inspection proved to be artificial.

Michaela was a great believer in not judging books by their covers. It was a motto that she was raising her children on. However there was something about this woman that she instantly disliked. Maybe it was the fact that she was so young and pretty but if she was to be honest, it was a lot more to do with her behaviour, wandering around as if though she had the right to be there.

Finally the woman noticed Michaela and after eyeing her up and down, pasted a sweet smile on her lips.

"Hello there." Michaela noted the Eastern accent.

"Can I help you?' Michaela inquired. After all, she had been brought up with manners.

"No, I don't think you can unless of course you can tell me the whereabouts of Byron."

"Bryon?"

"Yes, Mr. Byron Sully. This is his home isn't it?"

"Sully…. I mean Mr. Sully is not here right now. Would you like to wait?

"Do you think he will be long?"

"I'm not sure."

The woman narrowed her eyes at Michaela "I am sorry. How abominably rude of me not to introduce myself? I am Marina Anderson and you are Byron's help perhaps? Although I would find it hard to believe that he would have a housekeeper."

Conscious of her disheveled appearance, Michaela felt nonetheless that it was time to set this woman straight.

"I am Dr Quinn. I am the physician here in Colarado Springs."

"Are you here on a house call? Is Byron ill?"

"No as a matter of fact I live here. This is my home now."

Michaela noted the touch of steel in Marina's voice. "And does Byron live here also?"

Michaela was forced to tell the truth.

"No, my family and I are his tenants."

She could see Marina visibly relax. "Well in that case I would love a nice cup of tea. I haven't had a decent drink in days." Without waiting for an invitation Marina swept into the house leaving Michaela confused and upset. Who was this woman? And how on earth did she know Sully well enough to call him Byron.

There was nothing for it but to give this woman some tea and find out the answers.

Sully galloped back to the house with the mixture slung over his saddle. He could not have wiped the grin off his face if he had tried. He had often seen Michaela show her playful side with the children but to see her tease and romp with him had only made the ache he had in his heart for her, intensify.

As for the kiss…. It had been the hardest thing in the world to break it off but he knew that he needed to respect her and to go very slow. It did not take a genius to work out that her experience of men was very limited.

He was surprised to see a buggy tied up to the rail as he pulled into the yard. The horse was a thoroughbred and the entire livery must have cost someone a pretty penny. Who on earth would be visiting Michaela in that get up.

Sully's heart quickened at the thought that perhaps her mother had returned unexpectedly and it was with some reluctance that he pushed on the door, dreading the sight that could put a damper on all that had happened that day.

As the door creaked opened he saw Michaela, still dirty but sitting at the table sipping at her tea but it was the sight opposite her that made his jaw drop.

"Marina…. What on earth are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Hazle eyed monster (chapter 2)

Michaela watched with undisguised interest at Sully's reaction to the visitor. His face lit up with genuine pleasure and he walked around the table as Marina stood up to greet him.

"Byron, it is so wonderful to see you again."

"Marina, I had no idea that you had come home."

"Well I think you of all people can understand how hard it was for me to come back here, to a place where we had all been so happy."

Her little face crumbled and she put her hand up to cover her eyes. Sully reached over and grasped her arm. His response was the only encouragement that she needed to fling herself in his arms and begin to weep noisily.

Sully embraced her and whispered soothingly in her hair. He glanced over her head at Michaela who still sat at the table, trying to come to grips with what was happening. The puzzled look on her face reminded Sully that she had no clue as to what was going on.

"Dr Mike, Marina was Abigail's best friend. She was the maid of honour at our wedding."

"Best friend!" sniffled Marina. "We were practically sisters" She glanced slyly up at Sully "And in fact if it wasn't for you, we would have been."

Michaela again looked at Sully for enlightenment.

"Abigail used to court Marina's brother Martin."

The penny dropped.

"You're Martin Anderson's sister? Loren mentioned him once." Michaela was not sure if this was good news or bad news.

"We were all heartbroken that Abigail never married him, although I can hardly blame her. The worst part is though that I saw Sully first and she stole him from right under my nose."

Sully laughed heartily.

Despite the fact that Marina seemed quite calm now, she made no attempt to move away from Sully and when he stepped back to turn towards Michaela, she suddenly began to shake.

"It's just so strange to be here again. I only just heard that you had come back here too. It must have been so difficult for you Sully, walking around the town, being in this home. I can understand why you left after she died."

"It was a very hard time."

"When I realized that you had left, I knew I couldn't stay either. Papa arranged for me to attend a finishing school in Chicago, which is where I have been for the last two years."

"I haven't seen your Pa for a while either."

"Oh, he is just busy on the ranch and the mine."

Michaela took another sip of her tea which had sat untouched on the table during the interchange. It was bitterly cold and unpalatable and she had to refrain herself from spitting it straight out again.

Sully gave Marina's arm another squeeze and then went to sit down at the table.

"Sully, can I get you a drink?"

"No, I'm fine thanks Dr Mike."

Marina sniggered. They both turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry but it seems such a strange name to call a lady."

"Everyone around here calls her that. It's who she is."

"Actually Marina, I take it as a sign of respect that people acknowledge my position. Even the Cheyenne call me a Medicine Woman."

Sully and Michaela shared a smile at the memory.

Marina carefully noted the lingering look they gave each other and she did not like it, not one little bit. She attempted to control the direction in which the conversation was going.

"I recall that you mentioned you had a family Dr Mike. How does your husband feel about you working?"

"I'm not married."

"Oh, are you a widow?"

"No, I've never been married."

"But the children…." Marina's voice trailed off as if to emphasize that Michaela's lifestyle was beyond understanding.

"The children were Charlotte Coopers. You remember her. She died of a snake bite and Dr Mike took the kids in. You would have seen them around, Matthew, Colleen and Brian" Sully explained.

"You took on three children who were not your own, a young, single woman like yourself. You really must be a very interesting person."

"I have come to love the children just as much as if they were my own and while it was not something that I had foreseen, I cannot imagine my life without them." Michaela could hear her own voice harden as she defended her children.

"They're great kids and Dr Mike is doing a good job raising them."

"Well, I couldn't do it without all your help Sully." They smiled at each other again causing a small groan of frustration to rise in Marina's throat

"Byron has always had such a soft spot for kids. That's how you probably thought of me when we first met. I was only 17."

"So you and Sully met only a few years ago?" Michaela felt there was no harm reminding everyone that this girl did seem very young.

"Well, how kind of you to think that I am still so young. We met four years ago but it was almost as if fate had decreed it. My Papa had always run our property himself but then when they discovered a mine on the outcrop we needed someone to come and help us with it and that's when Byron arrived."

Michaela reached up and rubbed her forehead. The saccharine tone of Marina's voice was giving her a headache. Crumbling plaster fell off her face and onto the table and into Marina's teacup which had also remained untouched. Marina was too busy gazing at Sully to notice that her drink now had lumps of plaster floating in it.

Michaela was tempted to say nothing although she knew that would be wrong, but just as she opened her mouth to tell Marina that she shouldn't drink it. Marina, with her eyes still firmly fixed on Sully, brought the cup to her mouth and took a surprisingly large gulp. She looked startled as the lumps seemed to make their way down her throat. She began to cough and gag.

Sully sprang to his feet.

"Marina, what is it? What's the matter?"

"Something in my throat" She gasped.

"I think that some of the chinking plaster may have accidently gotten into your cup. If you relax it will just process through your body normally. I'll fetch you some water to help you wash it away."

Michaela walked over to the bucket where they kept fresh water and poured a glass for her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Marina's breathing was returning to normal but as Sully walked around the table towards her and bent over to see if she was alright, that suddenly her breathing became erratic and forced.

Marina reached out and grabbed the front of Sully's shirt. "Byron, I can't seem to breathe properly. I think I may be poisoned." She glared at Michaela over his head.

"Shhhh, Sully knelt down in front of her and took her hand gently. Listen to what Dr Mike told you. Have you got that water Dr Mike?"

She walked back over to the table and placed the water in front of Marina. "Take some slow sips Marina. Trust me, you will be fine."

Marina reached for the glass with a shaking hand "Sully, can you help me? I can't seem to grasp the glass."

Sully grabbed the drink and held it gently up to her lips so that she could slowly drink. He was only inches away from Marina's face and she made no attempt to move away.

When Michaela saw the contented look on Marina's face she felt such a surge of outrage that she gasped audibly. Sully turned instantly to look at her.

"Dr Mike, are you alright."

Michaela was sorely tempted to say no and see if Sully would rush to her side but she was faintly worried that she would not get the same response that Marina had and rather than risk that sort of humiliation she grimaced.

"I'm fine Sully, just worried about my patient after all."

After Marina had taken a few sips, Sully stood up. "Well if you are both alright I better get back and finish this chinking. Are you ready for some more Dr Mike" The look he gave Michaela was not lost on Marina.

"Absolutely Sully. I think we made an amazing team." Michaela could not miss the chance to show Marina that although they might have had history, she and Sully had a future. Although exactly what that future entailed, Michaela could not have described for the life of her.

Sully was holding the door open and Michaela joyfully followed him out, glad to be free of the constraint of being polite to someone who she totally disliked.

They had just reached the front porch when the sound of Marina's voice reached them.

"Gosh is it that late. And I am still feeling a little dizzy. I just don't know if I will be able to drive the buggy home on my own."

Sully looked up concerned. "Do you want me to drive you back to town Marina?"

"Oh no Sully, I am sure I will be fine. Just look at how busy you are, fixing up this old place. Clearly Dr Mike really needs your help. If I am not back in a couple of hours I am sure Papa would send out a search party."

Michaela rolled her eyes as Marina walked out of the house and holding onto the porch rail, seemed to stumble down the stairs.

On cue, Sully rushed forward to grab her. "Marina, I can take you to town. Dr Mike will understand."

"Well if you are sure that I am not being too much trouble." She allowed Sully to lead her over to the wagon and help her in. Michaela watched to see if Sully's hand would linger at her waist unnecessarily and then had to mentally chide herself about why she cared so much.

With a sigh she picked up the bucket and made to continue working on the house. She didn't need Sully's help. She could manage perfectly well now that she knew what she was doing.

"Dr Mike, you should come along too. That way you can call into the clinic and get a ride home with Matthew and the children after school."

"Don't you think I should stay and complete this?"

"I thought you said earlier that you needed to go to the clinic?"

"I did, but it can wait till another time. I will leave you two to catch up."

"It's no trouble Dr Mike."

"But Byron, this buggy is really only made for two. And as Dr Mike said, she doesn't really need to come in"

"We can squish up. I know that you wouldn't mind Marina?"

Marina gritted her teeth and Michaela ignored the little voice in her head that was telling her to behave like a lady.

"Well if you are sure you don't mind Marina? That would be a great help."

"Not at all." Marina replied in a sweet little voice. Michaela looked over at Sully to ascertain whether or not it was only her ears that were hearing the venom in her tone but he seemed totally oblivious. As Abigail's best friend, he clearly thought the world of her and Michaela feared that Sully would not have believed her if she had told him that she suspected that charming Marina was back to claim Sully as her own.

Sully came over and went to help Michaela to climb up next to Marina, who shifted right over so that when Sully finally clambered up, she was practically sitting on his lap.

He looked at Marina in surprise but as she made no move to slide along the seat he picked up the reigns and clucked at the horses, who made off at a sedate pace. Marina however seemed to think that they were practically bolting and she grabbed onto Sully's arm as if fearing that she was about to be thrown from the carriage.

Michaela groaned under her breath. This was going to be the longest ride to town she had ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

As soon as the buggy halted out the front of Loren's store, Michaela dismounted quickly, not even waiting for Sully's assistance. That had been without question, the worst ride of her life.

The sight of Marina snuggled up so close to Sully that you could not have placed a feather between them, had really grated on Michaela's nerves. On top of that Marina seemed determined to totally monopolize the conversation but playing a rousing game of "do you remember when"

It seemed that every sentence she spoke was proceeded by that phrase which effectively left Michaela with absolutely nothing that she could contribute to the conversation. In all fairness, Sully had tried to include her a few times and explain some of the things that Marina was referring to but eventually her relentless pursuit of topics that meant nothing to Michaela meant that that she had barely spoken a word during the entire trip, a very new and unpleasant experience for Dr Mike.

Sully watched her with concern as she finally got her feet back on solid ground. She looked over at Marina, sitting smugly on top of the buggy and without a word of goodbye, Michaela swept off towards the clinic.

"Dr Mike" She heard Sully call after her but she kept right on walking.

A warm, strong hand touched her shoulder, gently turning her around. Michaela opened her mouth to tell Sully exactly what she had thought of her trip into town but to her surprise it was the Reverend standing behind her.

"Dr Mike, I wasn't expecting to see you in town today. I thought you and Sully were fixing up the old homestead."

"And where on earth did you hear that?" She snapped in reply. Michaela felt irrationally irritable. She glanced behind the Reverend just in time to see Sully holding his arms up to help Marina onto the ground.

The Reverend took a nervous step backwards. "I saw Matthew this morning before he went to check on Miss Olive's cattle and he mentioned that the two of you were knee deep in repairs. I am glad to see you though."

"Well at least somebody is" Michaela glared in the direction of Sully and Marina who were walking together to Loren's store.

"I am sure pretty much anyone would be happy to see you Dr Mike but I particularly wanted to let you know that the new hymnals have arrived for the church. I was hoping that you would have a look at them and help me with any of the songs that you already know."

Michaela had not heard a single word the Reverend had said. Her focus had been totally on the other couple but as she looked at the Reverend's face, it was clear that he was expecting some sort of response from her.

"I am sorry Reverend. My mind is somewhat distracted. Could you repeat that for me please?"

The Reverend turned his head to see what had captured Michaela's attention but all he could see was Sully with a blonde woman, talking as they stood just outside the door.

A glad cry rang across the street as Loren spied the young woman at his doorstep.

Michaela and the Reverend watched in amazement as Loren openly embraced Marina.

"Well praise the Lord" The Reverend intoned. "I can't remember the last time I saw Loren appear so happy. Perhaps we should go over and make ourselves aquatinted."

"No thank you." Michaela replied darkly "We've already met."

"But we need to go to the store to inspect the hymn books. Loren is holding them for me. And I would very much like to meet the woman who brought such joy to Loren."

"Oh, not you too?"

"I beg your pardon Dr Mike?"

"What is it about a pretty face and a nice figure that suddenly turns men from intelligent creatures into sniffing dogs, trying to find a new scent."

"I'm sorry Dr Mike but I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

"I mean I understand that there is a shortage of women out here in the wilds of Colarado but honestly, every time there is the rustle of fresh skirts, you men start hunting in packs."

As if to prove her point Jake abruptly shut the barbers shop and straightening his tie began to walk to the store. Hot on his heels was Hank who smoothed down his wayward hair and with determined strides crossed the street.

The spectacle that Marina was creating was by no means lost on her and she turned from Loren to greet the other men. Michaela watched Sully closely to see how he responded to all the masculine attention she was receiving but he seemed totally at ease and was in fact taking the opportunity to look over at Dr Mike and see what she was up to. When their eyes met, Michaela was embarrassed to have been caught spying and hurriedly looked away.

Marina saw that Sully was momentarily distracted and did not like where his attention had been diverted. She began to speak in a voice loud enough to be heard across the whole territory.

"Mr Bray, gentlemen, I can't begin to tell you how glad I am to be back here in Colarado Springs. I declare that there is no place on earth so beautiful. Home truly is where the heart is. Isn't that right Byron?"

"Byron?" Jake and Hank could not hide their sniggers but after Sully glared at them with a mindful glance at his tomahawk, the men managed to contain themselves.

There was a part of Michaela that wanted nothing more than to flounce off to her clinic and spend the rest of the day with her nose buried in medical textbooks, blocking out the unpleasant feelings that this day was bringing. She was on the verge of stepping in that direction when she saw Marina say something to Sully and she watched in horror as Sully threw his head back and laughed.

Something snapped inside Michaela and before she even knew what she was doing, grabbed the Reverend by the arm and dragged him towards the store.

"You know what Reverend, I think this is exactly the right time to look at those Bibles and I am more than happy to give you my opinion."

The Reverend had little choice but to follow "Umm, Dr Mike, it was hymnals not Bibles."

"Yes of course, hymnals. The correct singing of hymns is vital to our church and we should not delay a minute."

The gathering on the steps parted as the Reverend and Dr Mike joined them. The

Reverend took off his hat and looked hopefully at the others, clearly looking for an introduction. Ultimately it was Loren who took pity on him.

"Reverend I don't think you have had the chance to meet Marina Anderson?" The two of them shook hands politely.

"And so you are from these parts Miss Anderson."

"Oh please Reverend, call me Marina."

"Well, if you are sure?"

"In answer to your question, I grew up here or at least on a property not far from here. My Mama used to bring me into Mr Loren's store when I was so small that I could barely see over the counter."

"Marina and my Abigail were the best of friends." Loren reminisced. "Why it just seems like yesterday that the two of you were sitting at the window with your hair in braids trying to get out of doing the work that your Mother's would set you."

The group fell silent for a moment as they could see Loren struggling to keep back the tears. Marina gripped his hand and squeezed it hard, a gesture that made Michaela wonder if she had perhaps been too quick to judge Marina as she seemed most genuine in her desire to comfort Loren, something that Michaela had been unable to do after the sudden death of his wife when she first arrived in town.

Her generosity of spirit faded somewhat as Marina turned from Loren to bury her face once again in Sully's chest. A snide voice in Michaela's head pondered whether or not Sully's buck skin shirt was water proof because at the rate she was crying into it, Sully was going to need a new shirt.

"Oh now, don't upset yourself so Marina." Loren awkwardly patted her back.

"I can't help it Mr Bray. I keep expecting Abby to come running down the stairs into the shop and then when I went out to the homestead I honestly thought I might see her.

Instead all I saw was that woman, standing on the porch as if though it were her house."

She pointed a shaky finger in Michaela's direction.

"Marina, Dr. Mike knows that I built the homestead for Abigail but it's her home now, hers and the children's."

"Well I thought for an awful moment that you had remarried without telling me and that Dr. Mike was your new wife."

The somber mood of the group was totally broken as Loren, Jake, Hank and even the Reverend convulsed in laughter.

"What on earth are you gentlemen laughing at?" Michaela demanded.

"Sssorry Michaela" Hank was laughing so hard that he could hardly get the words out. "But the idea of you being married to this injun lover is just plain crazy."

"It's like saying I should run out and find me some squaw to hitch up with" added Jake with a huge grin.

"Problem there Jake is no self respecting squaw would have ya." Sully commented quietly.

Michaela was for once at a loss for words. She didn't want to argue outright against the statement for fear of seeming too interested in why everyone was so sure that she and Sully would never be together.

"Reverend, I really must get to the clinic so we can have a look at these Bibles and be done with it."

"Hymnals Dr Mike remember?"

Through gritted teeth Michaela just smiled and allowed the Reverend to escort her into the store. Loren went out to the storeroom and brought back a large crate and tried ineffectively to pry it open but with no success. The Reverend also had a turn but he could not budge the lid.

"Oh for heaven's sake, let me." Michaela grabbed the crowbar and was just about to push down on it when a flash of silver made her step back. Sully, using his tomahawk, neatly broke the latch and opened the box, smiling at Michaela, as always happy to be at her service.

"Well really Sully, I am sure we could have managed." Michaela was in no mood to be patronized. She looked to see how Marina had responded to Sully's display of strength and as she had expected, Marina was studying Sully much in the same way that a mountain lion would look at a deer. Not that Michaela had ever seen a mountain lion stalking its prey but she was pretty sure that is exactly what this situation was. Her only concern was that Sully might find himself gobbled up in the process.

After a cursory glance at the hymnals Michaela excused herself and gratefully swept out of the store and across to the clinic. It would be a relief to get away from all the people, especially one particular person. She bade the gentlemen farewell and forced to herself to walk up to Marina.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Miss Anderson. I am not sure if I will be seeing you again but I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Never fear Dr. Mike, now that I am home I think I will stay put. I am sure you will be seeing plenty of me."

That was exactly what Michaela had feared.

The afternoon sun was slanting over the corner of her desk as Michaela struggled again to re-read the same passage on lumbago that she had been trying to read for the last hour but nothing was sinking in. Frustrated she slammed the book shut and wandered over to the door again. Every now and then she had heard the tinkle of Marina's laugh and while part of her was desperate to know what was being said, a stronger part of her convinced her that she was better off not knowing.

The sound of the school bell ringing brought welcome relief. She could pack up the children and head home, back out to the homestead where there was peace and quiet and most importantly no Marina!

She locked up the clinic and wandered over the bridge to the school house where she was greeted enthusiastically by Brian and Colleen. Grace called out to children to see if they wanted to try some new cookies that she had baked and as they rushed off Michaela found herself wandering into the school house.

Miss Olive was rubbing off the blackboard and looked tired but seemed pleased to see Michaela all the same.

"Hello there Dr. Mike, I wanted to talk to you about Colleen. She is far ahead of most of my learning now and I think we may need to start ordering some different books. Of course when we finally get that new teacher they might be able to challenge her."

Miss Olive realized that her conversation was falling on deaf ears but she continued on talking "So are you in agreement with me Dr Mike?"

"Umm, yes absolutely Miss Olive."

"So you want me to train up Colleen to work as one of Hank's girls."

"I am sure she would do fine." Michaela replied absently. "Wait a minute, what did you say about Hank?"

"Finally you are listening to me. Where is your head today Dr Mike?"

"I don't think its my head that is the problem."

"Oh, the heart then?"

"How did you know?"

"It's always one or the other with us ladies. Have you and Sully had a fight?"

"No" Michaela snapped, a little too emphatically. "And why would you assume this is about Sully."

"Well it is isn't it?"

"Not really, at least not directly although I suppose one could see how it does sort of….

I just don't know Olive."

"What don't you know?"

"Sully and I are not courting, nothing has been formalized between us and yet there is something there. We spend time together, he eats with us almost every night, we've even shared a few kisses." Michaela blushed at sharing something so personal.

"This all sounds good to me and suspiciously like the start of courting. So if you haven't quarreled and you are all getting along just fine, then what the heck is the matter?"

"Nothing except that Sully had a visitor today."

"A visitor? A visitor for Sully has got you all worked up? Was it one of them Indians from the reservation?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then why has this person got you sweating like one of my prize bulls." Olive inspected Michaela's face closely "Unless of course this visitor happened to be wearing a dress?

Olive could see by the crimson colour that flooded her face that her assumptions had been correct.

"So does the dress have a name?"

"Marina Anderson."

"Marina, Martin's sister."

"The very one."

"What is she doing back in town?"

"Apparently she has spent the last few years being polished at a finishing school but as to why she is back, I really couldn't say."

Olive pursed her lips and looked like she had a whole lot more that she could say on the topic.

"If Marina Anderson has come back to town it is for one thing and one thing only."

"And what is that?"

"The only thing that she couldn't get last time she was here…..Byron Sully"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four (I have written this more in line with the logical order of the DVD sets for those that have them. That means that this takes place after Orphan Train.)

Michaela could not hold back her audible gasp at Olive's proclamation.

"What do you mean Olive?"

"I mean that since the minute that Marina laid eyes on Sully she wanted him. She is a woman who is used to getting what she wants and I suspect that it has always galled her that her sweet little friend was the one to win his heart."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"I've known Marina since she was just a child. You know we had no school here up until recently and there weren't that many children around when Abigail was little so those people with little un's used to get together and run lessons in peoples homes. That's how Abigail and Marina became friends, they were about the only girls of the same age. It's also how Abigail met Martin."

"But Marina could have come home because she was homesick or wanting to visit her family and friends and Sully just happens to be one of those friends."

"So if he is just a friend then why are you sitting here in the school house with your brows pinched together tighter than a bullocks plough?"

"I admit that she is certainly very glad to see him and they do seem very comfortable together."

"Has she been clinging to him, crying on his shoulder and generally hanging off every word he says?"

"Why yes, that would describe her behaviour to a T."

"Then if you had any designs on Sully yourself then you better go get a surveyors spike and stake your claim, otherwise your territory is going to be taken right out from under you."

Michaela laughed shakily "Why Olive, now you are being ridiculous. I have no claim on Sully and you are talking about as if he were a piece of land, not a man with a mind and a heart of his own to choose as he wishes."

"Marina ain't like you Michaela. She won't be content to sit back and let nature take its course as you have been doing to Sully. My money says that she has every intention of roping in that man and she will stop at nothing to do it."

"I can't believe that anyone would behave in that way. Surely she would realize that if Sully did not have feelings for her that she was wasting her time."

"Like I said, I've known Marina for years. She was always a bit spoilt by her Pa giving her every little knick knack that she set her heart on. But then her Ma died when she was 12, a hard time to loose your Ma as Colleen knows, but to make up for the loss of her Ma, her Pa went overboard to give her anything and everything she wanted. She used to roam around the store and if her finger just touched something, it would be wrapped up and sent home for her."

"So the girl is a bit spoilt, it still doesn't mean that she is after Sully." Although the more Olive talked, the more Michaela could feel her heart sinking like a stone into the pit of her stomach.

"Aren't you listening to me Dr Mike? I tell you that the only thing that that girl wanted and couldn't get was Sully. I still remember like it was yesterday. Marina brought Sully in from her homestead on the pretext of getting something for the mine that he was going to work in. Anyway she strolls up to the store hanging onto his arm as if though she had lost the use of her legs. She paraded him round the store like he was a new pony that she wanted to show off to Abigail. Sully was all smiles and polite but it was clear that Marina was a heck of a lot more attached to him than he was to her. She introduced him to Abigail and they smiled and said hello but then some children came in the store. They wanted to get some candy. Abigail loved kids, and they always wanted her to serve them because when her Pa wasn't looking she would always slip in a few extra pieces." Olive's voiced momentarily trailed off, lost in the memory of a beloved niece.

"Olive, what happened then?" Michaela hated to intrude on Olive's thoughts but she was desperate to know more.

"Marina was annoyed because she wanted Abigail's full attention. She told her to ignore those kids and come and talk to her. I think she just wanted to impress upon Abigail that she had caught this prize and she wanted everyone to admire it. But Abigail could be down right stubborn when she wanted to be. She ignored Marina and kept serving the children. As they went to leave one little girl gave Abigail a big hug and thanked her. And that's when I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Sully weren't looking at Marina. He was watching the child and watching Abigail and you could see from the look on his face that he liked what he saw."

"How did Marina react?"

"Well truth be told, I don't think she even noticed. She tended to have tickets on herself and I suppose she would never have believed that someone would choose Abigail over her. Plus in all fairness Abigail was courting her brother, although Abigail never seemed that keen on Martin. She was only seeing him to make her father happy."

"So is that when Abigail broke it off with Martin?"

"Oh no, that didn't happen for a while yet. But bit by bit Sully seemed to come to the store and Abigail began making excuses as to why she could not spend time with Martin. Loren had been training up Martin to eventually take over the store."

"But surely Mr Anderson would want his son to take over their property with the mine."

"Well the mine turned out to not be as lucrative as they had hoped and I think that Mr. Anderson wanted to have property in town as well."

"Did Martin have genuine feelings for Abigail?"

"He seemed to like her well enough but truth be known there weren't a lot of choices for the young people and I suspect that one of the things that Marina always liked about Sully was that he weren't from around here."

"What happened to Martin after Abigail started courting Sully?"

"He hung around here for a while but eventually his Pa managed to introduce him to a girl whose father ran the telegraph service in Denver. They been married for a few years now, even got themselves a couple of little uns. Marina seemed more upset about Abigail's defection then Martin did but I always suspected it was because she had her own plans for Sully."

The sound of the children laughing outside the door quickly brought both Olive and Michaela smartly back to the present time and Michaela hurried towards the door.

"Miss Olive, thank you so much for sharing all this with me. You have certainly given me something to think about."

"Dr Mike, I was serious about what I said. If you have any interest in Sully romantic like, then you better be sure and let him know it."

"How can I tell Sully how I feel about him when I am not really sure myself?"

"Well if you are not sure then I guess you won't mind if she gets her claws into him."

There was little else Michaela could say. She was not Sully's keeper and she could not say in all honesty that she had any claim over him at all. Brian and Colleen ran back in the school house to see what was keeping her and surrounded by their happy chatter she found herself wandering back over the bridge towards the town.

Olive watched her go and shook her head, concerned that Michaela was going to let a genuine chance for happiness and love slip away from herself because she was too proud to really admit how she felt.

As she walked with the children, Michaela took the time to glance around the town. Every where she looked she could see reminders of Sully. She could see Loren's store where they had first unofficially met, Robert E's livery where he had helped her on the horse. Even her beloved clinic had only come about because he had pulled the boards off the door by hand. She looked up to gaze at the sign above her clinic under which she and Sully had shared their first kiss. What if Olive was right and Marina really did want Sully.

Michaela looked at Brian, still chatting away. If Sully were to find someone else, what would that mean for Brian who worshiped him, for Colleen who adored him and for Matthew who desperately needed him to show him what it meant to be a man. He was such an integral part of their lives. She could still see the little party talking in the shop. Loren was the most animated she had ever seen him and Jake and Hank were hanging off Marina's words. Sully was hanging back slightly, watching the interaction.

Brian followed Michaela's gaze and noticed the excitement at the store.

"Whose that with Sully Ma?"

"That is an old friend of his wife. Her name is Marina."

"Can we meet her?"

"If Sully wants you to meet her I am sure he will make that happen."

"But I wanna go have a closer look at her."

"Really Brian." Michaela scolded him more sharply than she had intended. "We don't go gawking at people as if though they were exhibits in the zoo."

Colleen watched her mother with thoughtful eyes. "Don't you like her Ma?"

Michaela spun around to face Colleen. "Why do you say that?"

"Well normally if there is someone new in town you always say that we should get to know them and give them a chance."

"As it happens I have met Marina and while I am sure she is a very nice person, I don't

think that friendship with me is what she is looking for."

"So what is she looking for?"

"I really couldn't say Colleen." Actually she could say, but she was just afraid to voice her concerns out loud. It was bad enough having Olive echo her very thoughts and worries.

The family walked up to the clinic just as Matthew pulled up with the wagon. Michaela breathed a sigh of relief as it seemed that finally they could get away from here back to their home. Their, still badly in need of repair, home. Michaela wondered if Sully would be too busy now to come and help her. Well if that was the case, so be it. She and Matthew would just have to manage the rest of the work themselves.

She and children clambered onto the wagon, Matthew chirruped to the horses and the wagon wheels began to slowly turn towards her place of refuge when suddenly Sully came running out of the store, calling her name.

Matthew instantly pulled on the reins halting the wagons progress.

The children greeted him enthusiastically.

"Sully, do we get to meet your friend?"

Sully ruffled Brian's hair. "Sure, do you want to come in the store and meet Marina."

"Can I Ma?"

"We really need to head home Brian."

"It won't take long, will it Sully?" Brian pleaded.

"How about I bring her over to the wagon and then she can meet the whole family."

Before Michaela even had time to think of an excuse, Sully had run back to the store and was escorting Marina towards.

Michaela looked longing at the reins in Matthew's hands, wishing she could yank them away and just drive those horses on home.

Marina was all smiles as she approached the wagon.

"Marina I would like you to meet Dr Mike's children. Matthew, he's the oldest, Colleen and Brian Cooper."

"My goodness, look at how you children have grown."

"How do you know how much we have grown?" Colleen asked curiously.

"Well I met you all when you first moved to town but of course you were just a little girl then and now you are a very beautiful young woman."

Colleen blushed and smiled.

"And Matthew, I would never have recognized this man in front of me as the boy that I saw with his real Mother."

"I have grown some since then." Matthew awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair as his chest swelled with pride that this woman thought he was a man.

Marina walked right up to the wagon to look Brian straight in the eye.

"I could have guessed who you were without being told."

"Well I am the only one left."

"You are just as adorable as when I last saw you toddling along, clinging to your Ma's skirts."

Brian scowled "I am not adorable, I am practically a man just like Matthew and Sully."

"You have a few years to go before you could be a man like Sully but I agree, you are most certainly not a little boy."

Marina clutched Sully's arm as the children watched in interest. Michaela sat on the front seat, staring straight ahead.

"Byron, you must bring the children out to the ranch. Papa would love to see them. You know he always had a soft spot for Charlotte and tried to help her out."

"Bryon? How come she calls you by that name Sully? I thought you said it wasn't a good name for a deer or a man?" Brian looked at them in confusion.

"Why would anyone name an animal with such a poetic name like Byron?" Marina was genuinely shocked.

"Sully and me found this deer that had been shot and we bought it to Ma cause she can fix anyone who is hurt and I wanted to name it after Sully but he said his name was no good so then how come that's what you call him?"

"Well Brian, I have known Byron for a long time, longer even than you have and apart from when I first met him I have always called him by his proper name. It's what Abigail used to call him."

"Yeah but he was married to Abigail, so how come you get to call him by the same name."

Michaela could hear the notably cooler tone in which Marian addressed Brian.

"You sure ask a lot of questions for a little boy."

"Ma says that the only way to learn stuff is to ask."

Sully put his hand up on Brian's shoulder. "I don't really mind my name but I guess it's just because Marina was always used to Abigail calling me that. We were all good friends back then."

"But Ma's your friend and she calls you Sully."

"Yes" Marina reached over and patted Brian on the head "But I am a very special friend."

"Well so is Ma. Sully said that he and Ma are best friends."

"Brian, people can have lots of friends, just in the same way that you do at school." His mother admonished him.

"Then how come Sully was so mad when the Reverend wanted to marry you and raise those orphans."

"Brian!" The whole wagon chorused.

"I really think we must be going now." Michaela glared at Matthew who hurriedly picked up the reins and with a quick wave, they set off. She turned back to see both Marina again taking Sully by the arm and leading him back to the store. She however missed the point where Sully hesitated on the steps to watch the family drive away.

Their drive home was initially silent until Brian broke the quiet.

"I don't like her."

"Brian, you hardly even met her. Besides, I thought she was nice."

"You only say that because she said you were pretty."

"She said I was beautiful, not just pretty."

"Same thing."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Ma, Brian is annoying me."

"Really children, can't we just drive home in peace."

"I thought she seemed nice." Matthew commented but when he saw the look on Michaela's face he decided not to say anything else.

Back at the homestead Matthew waited till everyone had dismounted and then happily took the wagon to the barn where he could escape any further conversation until supper.

Colleen busied herself preparing the food and Brian hurried to fill up the wood box and Michaela pulled the dry clothes off the line.

Finally with the chores down, the family sat down to eat. For the first time in a very long time, Sully's seat remained empty.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Michaela lay snuggled in her quilts listening to the sound of the world around her waking up. Normally the chirping of birds, and the sight of the morning sun, weaving its way across the room, gave her great joy and comfort but this morning she just did not feel like getting out of bed.

It had been such a long night. When they had first sat around the table looking at Sully's empty place, they had tried to convince themselves that perhaps he was just running late.

But it soon became evident that he was not joining them for supper that night and the rest of the meal had taken on a somber feel. Brian had summed it up best when he had exclaimed that it just wasn't the same without Sully.

Michaela mulled over that in her mind. It was not as if though he ate with them every single night. There were weeks when he was out trapping or staying at the reservation when they didn't see him at all but usually when he was around he joined them. He made their family complete, just as he had when he stood with them for the town portrait. Michaela hadn't expected him to be part of the photo but when he had walked over to the family, stood next to Michaela and put his arm around her, it had felt right.

The children were starting to stir and Michaela reluctantly had to accept that she would have to get up and start her day. She could still hear the birds singing but a new sound began to assault her ears. She could hear a tap, tap, tap sound from outside the cabin.

Clearly the children could hear it too and Brian and Colleen rushed to open the door. Michaela followed them and was rewarded by the sight of Sully, nailing new timber onto the walls.

"Sully" the children squealed and ran to greet him as if though it had been weeks and not merely the passing of one day since they had seen him.

"Hey kids, Brian can you pass me some more nails."

"Sure, here you are. How come you didn't come to supper last night?"

Sully paused. "I don't always eat with you Brian."

"Yeah but you do most times."

"Well last night I had to do something else."

"Did you bring Marina with you?" Colleen glanced hopefully around.

"No, I imagine she is safely at home with her Pa."

"You imagine? Didn't you escort her home?" Michaela folded her arms across her chest in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner.

"Marina left not long after you did. She did ask me to take her home but it was still light so I rode with her about half way. I had to get back to Loren's store so I could get this extra lumber to finish the walls."

He looked at her curiously, sensing something awry in her tone. "We did agree that we were going to fix this place up didn't we?"

"Certainly" Michaela agreed "I was just concerned that you might find yourself a bit busy to work on it just at the moment."

"I said I would do it and I will." Sully could not keep a hint of anger out of his voice.

"Yeah Ma, you always say that Sully is a man of his word." Brian was eager to stand up for his hero

"I'm not saying that this is not the case, I was just implying that he might have other things on his mind at the moment."

The children stepped back as Michaela and Sully faced each other.

"Like what?"

"Well you have an old friend in town, it's only natural that you want to spend time with her."

"Is that what all this is about?"

"All what is about?"

"This attitude, you're like a cat arching and spittin."

"Excuse me! Are you saying that I am a cat?"

"No, I said you're sounding like one."

"And what is the difference?"

Sully laid his hammer down on the ground. "Look, I said that I would be doing some work. I am here to do that work. If you don't wanna help that's fine, I can do it better on my own."

"Who said that I didn't want to help?"

"So why are we standing around here talking when we have work to do?"

'You are the one prolonging this distasteful conversation."

"Well, let's get started then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Matthew looked at the children watching the sparring pair. "Colleen, Brian, how about we get breakfast on and then I will get you two off to school. Sully, you want to join us for breakfast."

"I already ate, but thanks Matthew. I really have a lot to get done."

"I can come back and help you once I drop the kids off."

"That won't be necessary Matthew. I am perfectly capable of assisting. And as long as Sully has his mind on the job, I am sure we will accomplish all that is needed." Michaela answered curtly.

"Don't worry about that Dr Mike, I want to get this done and get out of here as soon as possible."

"I'm sure you have much more pressing concerns to attend to."

"No, but I might come back when you are in a better mood."

"Well I guess you won't be coming back anytime soon because at the moment this is as good as my mood gets."

They were still facing each other, getting closer with every sentence, their words loud and angry. Matthew ushered the children inside and closed the door firmly behind him.

"Right, we need to patch up the back wall, so go grab that bucket of water, or do you want me to get it for ya?"

"I can manage just fine thank you."

Sully walked around the back of the cabin and Michaela struggled to lift the heavy bucket, splashing water down the front of her night gown. It was only then that she realized that she wasn't even dressed. She put the bucket down and went inside to dress.

After a few minutes of waiting impatiently, Sully stormed around the front of the house and found the bucket sitting on the doorstep.

He grabbed it and took it around the back. The children bundled out the door and with some relief headed off to town with Matthew.

After some time it occurred to Sully that Michaela still hadn't come back outside. He thought she must have been sulking inside about whatever ridiculous thing she had gotten upset about earlier. Sully checked the work of the previous day. The chinking had done the job in holding the smaller cracks in the timber together, but there were some larger gaps that would have to be patched with more wood. Why, he could see clear inside the cabin through this hole in the back. He glanced through the hole and promptly dropped his hammer on his foot.

Sully closed his eyes and took a step backwards, biting his lip so as not to cry out as the hammer struck his toes. But the image that he had seen remained burned into his brain. Michaela had been dressing, pulling on a shirt over her underclothes and Sully had seen a glimpse of smooth white arms, neck and shoulders before they were covered with the material of her blouse.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen her in such a state of undress before. When they had ridden out together to find the source of the bad water that was making the town sick, he had gotten a much closer look at her figure when he had buttoned up her shirt for her. He would never have told Michaela how often that scene replayed in his mind when he was lying alone in his lean to.

Part of him desperately wanted to take a closer look. One of the things that he admired about Michaela the most was that she seemed totally unaware of her own beauty. She was so used to thinking of herself as an old spinster doctor that she had no idea of how lovely she really was.

However, if there was one thing he knew about Michaela is was that she was painstakingly shy about her body and things of men and women. She could be so factual about the body when it came to doctoring and yet so highly strung when it came to relationships. You only had to look at the way she reacted when she caught Matthew and Ingrid kissing in the barn. You would have thought that they were burning the place down the way that she had gone on about it.

She would not appreciate being spied on, not one little bit. And as he hurriedly reminded himself, he was no longer a ten year old boy, spying on the sister of his friend.

Michaela was just putting her arms into the sleeve of her shirt when out of the corner of her eye, something moved. She looked up quickly, concerned that an animal had somehow gotten into the cabin but as she looked she realized the movement had come from outside and that she could see someone moving through the gap in the cabin wall.

There was only one person who was around the back and that was a person she had no desire to see her in an uncompromising position again. She would never had admitted it to Sully but lying in her bed at night, her thoughts often drifted back to their trip up into the hills and how they had undressed and dressed in front of each other. She could still see his blue eyes burning holes into hers as he slowly fastened her shirt for her as well as feel his breath on her skin. Michaela used to try and resist those memories because they both excited her and frightened her at the same time.

Michaela walked up to the gap in the wall and looked closely out, half expecting to see Sully on the other side, but there was no-one there. She hastily finished dressing and while still braiding her hair, hurried outside to see what had become of Sully.

Sully glanced up at her approach but quickly dropped his gaze, ashamed to have even entertained the thought of peeking at her. She seemed to have calmed down compared to the acerbic tone that he had been greeted with this morning. He watched her tying her hair up and wished for a moment that she would just leave it down long and flowing.

Michaela felt ashamed for having picked a fight with Sully. She was just not acting like herself and she knew it. Who Sully chose to spend time with was absolutely none of her business and she wanted to put their friendship back on the even keel of the previous day. Although, they had been kissing on the previous day which had rocked the boat, or at least she had thought so until Miss Anderson had made her appearance.

But there was no point dwelling on that now, Sully was here and they had work to do.

They could both sense that the camaraderie that had marked the day before was notably absent and they both went out of their way to be polite to each other, passing items and giving instructions in distant measured tones. Things had never been so awkward between them.

By the end of the day, the repairs were almost completed but the two things that they both most wanted to achieve had been left undone. Michaela had not asked Sully about Marina and Sully had not talked to Michaela about how he was feeling.

Michaela handed him the bucket and he took it from her wordlessly. The bucket reminded Sully of all the fun they had had and he wondered what had changed so much in a day. Michaela was standing, facing out onto the road. He knew that something had changed and he feared that Michaela had been scared off by his show of affection.

Certainly something was bothering her and he really wanted to find out what

Sully walked up quietly behind her and placing his hand on her arm gently turned her towards him. He could see that she had tears in her eyes and he reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Michaela leaned in towards him when the sound of a wagon approaching made them leap apart.

She watched closely to see who would be arriving and when the sight of Matthew and the children rounding the bend came in, she breathed a sigh of relief and started back towards the house.

The children jumped down and began inspecting the progress that had been made.

"So when will you get to making my own room?" Colleen was disappointed to see that she was still sharing a space with Brian.

"Well getting the outside fixed was the priority. The Autumn winds are starting to drive the temperature down and we needed to make sure that the cabin would be snug and warm for the winter. Now that that's done, we can start looking at the other changes." Sully assured her.

"I can hardly wait. You have no idea how hard it is to share a room with Brian."

"Hey, you are the one who leaves their dresses and dolls and stuff lying around."

"I thought you didn't want to have your own room."

"Well I thought about it and I decided that I do want my own space. A man can change his mind too, just like women can. Ain't that right Sully?"

"You're not a man" sneered Colleen "You're just a little boy."

"I am too a man and if Sully can change his mind, so can I."

"Whoa, " Sully got down on his knees and drew Brian towards him "What is it that you think I have changed my mind about."

"You didn't want to be in the family portrait with us but then you changed your mind and stood with us in the town picture. And now you've changed your mind and want to be friends with Marina."

"But being friends with Marina, doesn't mean that I won't be friends with you."

"I know but you will want spend time with her and not us."

"Friends always make enough time for each other Brian." Her son may have been reassured by this but Michaela was less so.

Sully was gathering up his tools, preparing to leave when Michaela finally uttered up the nerve to speak.

"Sully, would you like to stay for supper?"

He hesitated and Michaela felt disappointment flood through her body.

Then he smiled shyly, "Id like that if it ain't too much trouble."

"You know you are always welcome."

"I know that." For the first time in 24 hours Michaela felt that once again things were right with the world. Sully was there, he had chosen to be there and he did not seem even remotely concerned that he had not seen Marina in that time.

Supper was a much more joyous occasion than the previous night. Brian and Colleen shared their adventures at school but Matthew had much more serious matters on his mind.

"Sully, when you were courting your wife, did you ever have any trouble."

"Matthew, Sully might not want to discuss that with you." Michaela was aware that up until recently, Sully had barely talked about his wife at all, the memories still being so raw.

"I don't mind Dr Mike. What sort of trouble are you talking about?"

"Well you know how Ingrid is Swedish? There is this friend of theirs from Denver who has a son about Ingrid's age and he suggested to Ingrid's brother that Ingrid would be better off marrying his son because they are both Swedish and Lutheran. Ingrid has said she wants to marry me but her brother is pushing her to at least meet this other guy."

"When I met Abigail she was courting with Marina's brother Martin."

"What made you chase after another man's girl. It doesn't sound very honourable to me." Matthew was clearly surprised as his mentor.

"It wasn't quite like that Matthew. I thought Abigail was a nice girl and I liked her but I would never have shown my interest if she hadn't made it clear that she was not happy with Martin."

"Ingrid doesn't want to go but she wants to keep her brother happy too. I am furious that she is even considering meeting him. She's my girl."

"Matthew, we don't own people, not even those that we love. It comes down to trust. A ring on the finger and even a piece of paper does not make a relationship, it's what you feel in you heart."

Sully looked up across the table at Michaela and their eyes met.

"So are you saying I have to trust her?"

Sully dragged his eyes away from Michaela and back to Matthew. "I'm saying that if you don't trust her, what sort of relationship have you got?"

Even though he was speaking to Matthew, Michaela felt that the words were meant for her as well. They were certainly a rebuke that she felt she deserved whether he had intended them that way or not.

Matthew was quiet for the rest of the meal, mulling over what Sully had said and as he finished eating, he disappeared off to the barn, probably to do a whole lot of thinking. Brian and Colleen got out their school books and Michaela moved to clear the table.

Sully automatically began to help, gathering dishes and then wiping them. They did not speak, it was enough that they were working companionably together.

When the dishes were done, he reluctantly put down the dish cloth and reached for his tool belt. The kids looked up from their books and bade him farewell. Michaela pretended to be busy, still putting things away from their meal.

"Dr Mike?"

She turned to face him with a ready smile on her lips.

"Would you mind seeing me out?"

"Sure, let me just grab my shawl."

Michaela did not see the knowing smile that her children exchanged as they watched her follow Sully out into the night.

It was another beautiful but chilly Colorado night, with the twinkling stars, laughing and blinking at the couple as if they knew they were the only ones outside to enjoy the show.

Sully stood on the porch looking out at the sky and without turning around, reached out and grabbed her hand so that she was standing in front of him.

"Sully?"

"Hmmm," Sully had his nose buried in her hair and was enjoying the sensation of once

again holding her close.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

He stiffened. Clearly he had crossed a line with his advances to her and he had upset her.

He had seen first hand this morning how angry she was and now they were going to have to talk about it. Sully reluctantly let go of her, giving her the space that he thought she was looking for.

Michaela was very disappointed that Sully moved away from her but perhaps that would make this conversation easier to have.

"I guess it's no secret that I was upset with you."

"I'm really sorry Dr Mike. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Michaela was a bit confused by this. He hadn't meant what to happen? Marina showing up like that was hardly something he could have predicted but nonetheless Michaela soldiered on, totally unaware that their conversations were headed along two totally separate paths.

"I guess I was just surprised."

Now it was Sully's turn to be confused. He thought that Michaela was surprised that he had kissed her but surely that wasn't too surprising considering all that had been happening between them.

Sully struggled to find the right words "I didn't think it would come as a big surprise to you."

"I honestly had no idea. And I have to admit I was none too happy about it."

Sully felt his throat constrict "Yesterday didn't make you happy?"

"No but I thought you would have guessed that."

"The only time I knew you were unhappy was when I came around today. I had no idea what happened yesterday would upset you so."

"Well it did. I found the whole thing very difficult and uncomfortable."

Sully was totally stupefied. "I apologise Dr Mike. I thought you were enjoying it too."

"You thought I was enjoying it? What on earth gave you that impression?"

"You seemed happy enough at the time."

"I was being polite."

The air around them suddenly became even more frigid to match the tones in their voices.

"Well you don't have to worry about being polite anymore because it was so awful for you, I will make sure it never happens again."

"I think that would be for the best." Michaela's heart felt it was going to pound right out of her chest. He was angry at her for not liking Marina. Clearly he cared for her a lot more than even she had originally thought.

"I won't be coming back tomorrow. The rest of the house can wait and I have some other things to do."

"That's fine with me, I will be at the clinic all day tomorrow.

And without another word, Sully strode off into the darkness. Michaela pulled her shawl closely around her shoulders but it didn't help as she stood there in the night, shivering.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay people. It's been end of term (I'm a teacher) and I have had no time. I hope to get back to my regular publishing schedule as soon as possible

Chapter Six

"Now open your mouth nice and wide and let me have a look inside" Michaela peered into the throat of the young girl, noting the bright red colour and swollen skin. She gently prodded her neck and was relieved to find that there was no unnatural swelling.

She patted the top of the tightly wound braids and helped the child off the examining table. Michaela washed and wiped her hands and turned around with a reassuring smile to the mother.

"Margaret is just fine. She has a slight throat infection but I can give you a powder for her to take twice a day. I also recommend that you brew these leaves into a tea. They will take away the pain and help her to sleep."

"Thank ya Dr Mike. I was a worried cause she'd been a bit poorly for the last few days."

"Well you were right to come in and get it checked. If she is no better by the end of the week, I am heading out your way so I could come by and see you."

"Only if it ain't too much trouble for ya."

"It would be no trouble at all Mrs Hill."

Mrs Hill nudged her daughter "What do ya say to the doc?

The little girl lifted her blue eyes up at Michaela and with a shy smile obeyed her mothers prompting. "Thank you Dr Mike for making me better."

"Why you're welcome Margaret. Now you make sure you have plenty of rest and stay inside out of the cold."

Mrs Hill picked up her toddler who had been playing quietly on the floor and taking Margaret by the hand, led her family to the door. Michaela saw them out and smiled as the little boy waved goodbye to her from his Mother's arms.

Michaela watched them leave feeling an unfamiliar pang inside. She often thought about what her children would have been like when they were this small but more concerning was that it made her wonder if she would ever have the chance to have a baby of her own.

She ran her hand over her flattened stomach and tried to picture herself with a baby. Somehow that dream seemed further away then ever today. Michaela walked over to the door of her clinic, watching the busy and bustling place that she had come to call home. She knew so many of the faces now she could almost tell who was about by the sound of their voices.

As she leaned against the door post one particular sound drew her attention. It was not a sound she had heard very frequently but it was one that in only a short time, seemed to freeze her blood. She wanted to hurry back inside the clinic but her feet were like lead and she remained rooted to the spot.

Sully was striding down the street with wolf trailing behind him as usual but that was not the sound that had sent a chill down her spine. For walking alongside of Sully was Marina. She was wearing a pink gown and matching hat, most certainly more likely to have been seen in Boston than Colorado Springs. His gait seemed to slow as he passed the clinic almost as if he were looking for her.

Michaela raised her hand automatically in greeting but the look of shame and embarrassment on his face left her stunned, her hand falling awkwardly back to her side. She could not begin to imagine what it was that he was feeling awkward about unless it was just that with Marina fitted so snugly to his side, it left no place at all for Michaela.

Marina turned her head to see what had slowed Sully's pace and her eyes narrowed when she saw the picture of Michaela gazing out onto the street at the two of them. She glared right back at Michaela, not even attempting to hide the venom in her eyes. But as soon as Sully looked her way, she was all smiles waving her hand at Michaela.

"Good morning Dr Mike. And how are you this lovely morning?" Her voice was so sweet it could have rotted teeth on the spot.

Sully seemed quite happy to keep moving rather than dawdle in conversation but with Marina's hand guiding his elbow, he had little choice but to walk over to the clinic.

Michaela clenched her fists unconsciously but made an effort to reply to Marina's greeting.

"I am just fine thank you Miss Anderson."

"Have you had a busy morning with your sick people?"

"We tend to refer to them as patients Miss Anderson."

"Please Dr Mike, call me Marina. You did call me by my first name when we met at the homestead."

"Why so I did. What a good memory you have Marina."

"I suppose that is the advantage of youth. We do tend to recall every little detail but I have heard that it does fade as one ages"

Michaela was left speechless at this rather unsubtle jab at her age. She looked to Sully to see his response and found that he was still unable to meet her eye. What on earth was going on with him?

Sully in all honesty had not heard a word of the conversation between the ladies. He had hoped that a little time and distance would give him the chance to get over that fact that Michaela felt that his feelings towards her and most obviously his expression of those feelings were so distasteful. He could barely look her in the face, fearing that he would be unable to hide from her the truth.

Marina was delighted that Sully had not leapt to Michaela's defense.

"Well if you will excuse me, I must get back to work." Michaela wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Just don't work too hard Dr Mike. You are looking awfully pale. Sully and I are going for a picnic in the meadow and I am going to regale him with stories about my experiences in my finishing school in Chicago."

"Goodness me, but how fascinating that will be for him." Michaela did not even bother to hide the heavy sarcasm in her own tone and when Marina realized that her opponent could give as well as she could get, it made her smile with anticipation.

"I imagine it will be as interesting for him as say medicine. But probably nowhere near as useful but as you can tell, Sully is quite used to me pattering on about nothing and although he hasn't said it, I don't believe that he minds.

Marina squeezed Sully's arm. "Do you Sully?"

Again Sully was at a disadvantage as he had been preparing a conversation in his mind that he really wanted to have with Michaela but noting that all other talking had stopped and that both women were looking at him expectantly, he decided the wisest course of action was to smile and say nothing. Neither woman was particularly pleased at this response.

"This chat has been just divine but we need to get over and see Loren to get some supplies for our picnic. Do excuse us Dr Mike."

She tugged impatiently at Sully's arm but to her dismay found that he had no intention of going anywhere. "Marina, why don't you go over to the store and get the things. I'll be there in a minute."

Marina glanced warily at Sully "No that is quite alright. I would much rather wait for you."

"Really Marina, it would be much quicker this way. You go and get organized. I need to have a quick word with Dr Mike."

Michaela had a dreadful feeling that it was going to be a word that she didn't want to hear.

Very reluctantly, and turning back towards them at every occasion, Marina made her way slowly to the store.

They both opened their mouths to speak and then stopped. "I'm sorry Sully, it was you who had something to say. You go first."

"Dr Mike, I just wanted to say I was sorry. I seem to be saying that a lot to you lately but it doesn't make it less true."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For everything that has happened in the last few days. I had no idea it would upset you so."

"Sully I have no right to be upset. It has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Michaela suddenly realized what it was that she thought Sully was trying to tell her.

Although Marina's name had not been mentioned, she could almost feel it hanging in the air. He clearly wanted to tell her that he had feelings for Marina and worse still, perhaps was planning a future with her. Sully was trying to let her know that whatever it was that they had had, it was no more.

Michaela was not ready to hear this conversation and in fact doubted that she would ever be ready.

"I can't talk about this with you now."

"We have to talk. I have to explain things to you."

"I don't want to hear it."

"I know you find it hard to talk about feeling stuff but you have to know…"

"No, I don't have to know anything."

"You're not making this any easier."

"Good."

Sully reached out and grasped her arm, a familiar gesture but all the more poignant for Michaela who was beginning to think that this was the last time he might touch her.

"What I am trying to say is that my feelings for you are…."

"Lunch is ready." Marina suddenly thrust herself between the two to them, swinging a picnic basket with such force that it struck Michaela on the leg.

"Oh I am sorry, how clumsy of me. Lucky that you are a doctor and can fix yourself right up." She smiled innocently at the two serious faces of Sully and Michaela. "But wait, did I interrupt something important here. Just pretend I am not here, go on with your conversation."

"Actually Marina, Sully and I have finished talking and we have nothing more to say to each other." The look of delight on Marina's face in response to Michaela's cool tone almost made Michaela want to hear Sully out, just so Marina would not realize just how hurt she was at the thought of Sully having feelings for another woman.

Sully stared at Michaela in amazement. She clearly wanted nothing to do with him especially if she wouldn't even listen when he tried to tell her that he loved her.

There was nothing more to be said. Sully turned to walk away when he realized that he was still holding onto her arm, he let go slowly, allowing his fingers to trail all the way down her hand, trying to tell her with actions that he didn't want to let her go. Michaela watched his fingers, spreading warmth down the length of her arm.

The thought that Sully would never hold her again or touch her or kiss her made tears well up in her eyes. Rather than letting Marina see the extent of her pain she hurried into the clinic.

"Byron, I know that she is a friend of yours but she really is very crotchety sometimes. I have heard that can happen to women as they get older."

"Marina!" Sully snapped "My name is Sully. Everyone calls me Sully. The only person who called me Byron was my wife and she is dead."

Marina promptly burst into tears "You don't need to remind me that she is dead Sully. I think about that every day the same as you do. I am the only person in the world who understands how much we lost and now you don't even want me to use the lovely name that she used to call you, as if our years of friendship mean nothing."

Sully was mortified. It wasn't Marina's fault that things had gone wrong with Michaela and now he had taken his own frustrations out on her.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You can call me Byron if you want to."

People walking along the street watched with undisguised interest as Sully the mountain man held and stroked the hair of a beautiful blonde woman while Dr Mike too watched the scene from the clinic window and what she saw confirmed all her worst fears.

Michaela continued writing notes at her desk. She wrote furiously for an hour, marking important facts in the columns and updating patient files. When her aching hand finally forced her to stop she re-read all the work that she had done and was horrified to see that not one word of it made sense. Her rumbling stomach reminded her that it had been some time since she had partaken of food but her reluctance to encounter the two love birds on the street had kept her a prisoner inside.

She peeked out the window again and with a sigh of relief saw that the road was clear. Michaela walked quickly over to Grace's café, not stopping long enough to engage in conversation with anyone who might want to ask her things that she did not want to answer. Grace however was not so easily avoided.

"Dr Mike, you hungry? I got me some lovely chicken pie."

"Sounds wonderful Grace, and some coffee too please."

Michaela sat slumped forward with her chin resting on her arms. She felt so tired all of a sudden as if though she could fall asleep right here and then maybe she would wake up and it would all be a dream but she knew that when she closed her eyes the only image she would see would be that of Sully holding Marina, right out in front of the whole town.

Her face burned at the thought of it. Everyone would now know that whatever dreams she might have silently nursed were at an end. She knew that at times she and Sully had been subject to gossip. The amount of time that he spent with her family, the way he always sat with them at picnics and town events. She had heard the sniggers of people when he Sully had put his arm around her in the town portrait.

As far as she and probably the town were concerned, she and Sully were an item. Alright, nothing formal had been said between the two of them but Michaela felt like she had been transported right back to the day when Sully had tried to explain why he had kissed her on her birthday. His kiss had been her best gift and yet he had said he wasn't ready.

She had agreed that she wasn't ready too but she had only said that because that is what he had said. And if he wasn't ready what was the whole deal with what had happened in her barn the other day. He had kissed her and she had welcomed it. She had felt overwhelmed but there was nothing about that day that she would change, apart from the appearance of Marina.

Michaela was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not notice the re-appearance of Grace with her lunch.

Grace observed the doctors dejected posture and after briefly weighing up her choices, decided that the direct approach would be best.

She placed the food carefully on the table and slid on the bench opposite to Michaela.

The delicious smell of the pie revived Michaela somewhat and seeing Grace watching her so intently she hurriedly placed a forkful in her mouth, trying to fool Grace into believing that everything was alright.

Grace watched her for a moment "Dr Mike, I think it's probably safe to swallow now. I promise you there aint no bones in that pie."

Michaela grimaced "I'm sorry Grace, there's nothing wrong with the pie, its' just that I seem to have lost my appetite."

"You bet there aint nothing wrong with my pie and I should kick you right out of my café for even suggesting it."

She took a sip of her coffee instead, letting the hot liquid trail down her throat.

"So are you gonna tell me or do you want me to tell you?"

"Pardon."

"No pardon necessary. If Robert E was running round town, chasing some young filly then I wouldn't be able to keep anything down either."

"So you know about Sully."

"Know about Sully? The little flibberty gibbet came over here wanting some sort of a romantic lunch for two and when I told her the menu, had the gall to tell me that it wasn't the sort of food she had in mind." Grace snorted, clearly affronted by the slur on her cooking.

"What do I do Grace?"

"What do you want to do Dr Mike."

"I don't know. I don't even know if I have the right to be feeling so upset."

"Well the fact that you are probably means that you have the right to be."

"Grace I am just so confused."

Grace reached over and squeezed her hand and opened her mouth to reassure her when across the meadow came the sound of someone calling for Dr Mike.

Michaela leapt up, recognizing the voice of Sully and also recognizing the urgent tone of his call.

She raced across to the meadow only to encounter Sully hurrying towards her, holding Brian in his arms.

Her pace increased at the sight of her son. Behind Sully she could see Colleen, Olive and also Marina trying to keep up with Sully's large strides.

"Sully, what has happened to Brian?"

"I don't know. He was fine one minute and then fell onto the ground."

"Colleen" she called to her daughter urgently "Did you see what happened."

"Not really, we were out near the meadow looking for leaves for our nature study and Brian saw Sully and called out to him and then all of a sudden he just collapsed."

Michaela looked at Sully, the worry written all over both of their faces.

"Do you think that he could have been bitten by something?"

"I don't know Dr Mike but I think you better get him to the clinic and have a look at him."

Brian groaned in Sully's arms but opened his eyes to look at Michaela.

"Brian what's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't feel well Ma. Can Sully take me home?"

"I think you better come to clinic so I can examine you."

"Actually I am starting to feel better." Brian sat up in Sully arms

"You heard him Sully he's starting to feel better. So give him to his Mother and then maybe we can continue on our lunch which has been so rudely interrupted." Marina was fuming behind the rest of the crowd, very unhappy at the turn of events.

Brian suddenly doubled over in pain and with just a glance between them and no more words needing to be said, Michaela and Sully raced across to the clinic with the entourage trailing behind them.

Sully laid him gently on the examining table while Michaela felt his forehead and then his abdomen, trying furiously to work out what the problem might be.

'He's not running a fever and his stomach is soft and not distended. I can't find any sign of a bite and his colour is good. I have no idea what is wrong with him."

When she felt Sully's comforting hand on her shoulder she could have wept with relief. She turned slowly to him and the look of faith and reassurance in his eyes was all the support she needed.

"Take it easy Dr Mike. He's looking better already."

Brian was lying at the table watching them with a contented look on his face.

"Brian, are you sure you didn't feel a bite or a sting?"

"No Ma, I didn't feel nothing."

Michaela could see for herself that he was looking just fine and even though she was feeling calm, she did not extricate herself from the warm broad hand that was lightly touching her neck.

The clinic door opened and Colleen and Olive stuck their heads around the door.

"How is he Dr Mike?"

"Well he seems better but I still am not sure what caused the collapse in the first place."

Brian sat up and made to jump down from the table.

"Wait Brian, what are you doing?" Colleen tried to push her brother back

"I'm fine now."

"But Brian, you seemed to be in such pain before."

"Yeah but it's all gone now."

Marina pushed her way to the front. "He certainly looks alright to me."

"I didn't realize that you too had been to medical school Marina" Michaela remarked coolly

"But Ma, you were saying that he was looking better" Colleen countered.

"The onset of the collapse and the sudden pain suggest to me appendicitis but I won't know for sure unless I see some more symptoms."

"You know, the Cheyenne have a poultice that they rub on the stomach. I can go and see Cloud Dancing if you want me to Dr Mike."

"Thank you Sully but it would probably be better if I went. I would want to talk to him about the symptoms and see what he thinks. Cloud Dancing might have a better idea of what is wrong than I do at the moment, but if you would stay with Brian I would really appreciate it."

"NO!" Brian cried out.

"Brian, what is it? Are you in pain again?"

"Yes, I mean no. I don't want Ma going out to the reservation alone. I would be worried about her and then I would get sick again."

"Brian, I can't leave you here without someone to care for you. Perhaps I should just stay here."

"I think Cloud Dancing could help Ma but I just want Sully to go with you. Colleen and Miss Olive are here to look after me."

"I'll come to the reservation too then. I've always wanted to go and meet your little Indian friends." Marina sidled up next to Sully.

"I'm sorry Marina but we aint going calling. We are riding out and back quickly with hopefully some medical help. Besides, I am not sure the reservation is the place for you."

"Anywhere that you go Byron is the place for me."

"Not this time." Sully firmly stepped aside. "Dr Mike, I'll get the horses ready."

"Brian, are you absolutely sure you want me to go the reservation?" Michaela did not feel right about leaving him.

"Ma, you said so yourself that you didn't know what's wrong with me. Maybe Cloud Dancing will. You always say that you trust him as much as any other doctor."

"Yes that's true. Colleen stay with him and if he starts to get a fever, give him some of the quinine, about a teaspoon should do. Olive can you let Matthew know where we are."

She kissed Brian on the forehead, feeling once again for any sign of fever, but finding none, she grabbed her bag and headed outside to where Sully had the horses.

Sully helped her onto her horse and secured the stirrups while Michaela fastened on her bag.

Marina stood at the steps of the clinic, inwardly seething but as soon as Sully looked her way, her countenance appeared sweet and concerned.

"Take care Byron and hurry back. I hope your little boy will be alright Dr Mike. Is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you for your concern but I think we have everything under control."

Sully swung up onto his horse and the two of them headed off together, their mutual concern for Brian driving them forward.

Their concern for Brian might have been instantly relived if they had turned around. For the moment that their hoof prints could be heard galloping off into the distance, Brian leapt off the bed and pressing his face against the window, watched them leave with a very happy smile across his face.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hazle Eyed Monster chapter 7

(Firstly huge apologies for how long it has taken me to put up this chapter. I have been writing some short stories and this chapter just didn't seem to inspire me, however the next chapter is already mostly planned in my head and I hope to get it out later this week)

Sully looked around at the lush vegetation and thick trees as he and Michaela briskly made their way to the Indian Reservation to seek help from Cloud Dancing. The late afternoon sun was starting to sink towards the horizon and despite the rapid pace at which they were travelling, Sully feared that they would be making their return journey in the dark, which although he had done so on a number of occasions, it was not something that Dr Mike would be familiar with.

He glanced over at her, noting the strained expression on her face and her frown of concentration. She looked so anxious he wished there was something he could do to ease her mind but he knew that when it came to medical matters, particularly those pertaining to her own children, there were no words of comfort that he could offer. So instead he did the only thing he knew how. He reached over across his horse and gently squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

Michaela started at his touch. Her mind had been miles away. In her head she had been reviewing Brian's medical history and comparing his symptoms to other cases she had heard of or treated herself, but to her frustration nothing seemed to fit. Despite her initial fright she felt her neck relaxing under Sully's warm and firm grip and she was amazed to physically feel some of the tension literally drain away under his touch. She inclined her head ever so slightly in his direction as if to acknowledge the pressure of his fingers and the sentiment that had accompanied it.

"Try not to worry Dr Mike."

"I just don't understand what could be the problem. He presented initially with what looked like some sort of abdominal pain but then he was fine. He had no temperature and didn't display undue pain when examined."

"Maybe Cloud Dancing will be able to help."

Michaela pulled her horse to a sudden stop and reached over and grasped his hand hard.

"I hope so Sully because I tell you that I just don't know what to do."

"He's a young and strong boy Dr Mike."

"Young and strong people die all the time Sully." She saw a shadow pass across Sully's face and realized what she had said.

"I'm sorry Sully, I didn't mean to…."

"It's alright. It's true what you say. People who shouldn't die do." Sully nodded his head in the direction of the rapidly setting sun. "We better keep moving Dr Mike, it's going to be dark real soon."

Michaela looked up, momentarily confused as to how time had kept ticking when to her it seemed only minutes since Brian's collapse.

Sully had whispered to his horse and they were already trotting off into the distance. Michaela urged her own horse to follow.

They did not speak again until they reached they saw the Cheyenne camp. As always the people did not seem too concerned at their appearance and Snow Bird came forward with a smile when she was the Dr Mike was accompanying Sully.

"Snow Bird, where is Cloud Dancing? Dr Mike needs to speak to him urgently."

"I'm sorry Sully, but he is not here. The spirits have called him up to the Black Hills for a time of solitude and visions."

Michaela slid off her horse, the worry in her face almost painful to see.

"He's not here?" Michaela turned her frantic eyes onto Sully as her legs seemed to buckle underneath her. Sully reached her side and she collapsed into his arms. Snow Bird watched them anxiously.

"Dr Mike, what is the matter?"

"It's Brian, there's something wrong with him. I don't know what it is. I was hoping that Cloud Dancing might be able to help me."

"Cloud Dancing is very close to Brian. If he thought that Brian was in some danger he would not have gone."

"It's only just happened Snow Bird. Cloud Dancing would not have known."

Snow Bird shook her head "He would have known and he would not have gone. Are you sure Brian is really sick?"

"Sully had to carry him into the clinic. He could hardly walk from the pain."

"I am not a healer like my husband Dr Mike but I know when your children are sick you will do anything to help them."

Michaela turned anxiously to Sully "What do we do? Do we go and find him or head back and I try to help him on my own."

"The Black Hills are at least a days ride from here Dr Mike. I think it is too far."

"But I need his help. I don't know what to do." The final admission that things were well and truly out of her control seemed to shatter her composure and she began to weep on Sully's shoulder. He stroked her hair and tried to comfort her. And for a moment with his hands smoothing down her hair, she felt safe.

The beating of Sully's heart seemed to grow louder and louder until Michaela realized that is was not his heartbeat she could hear but the sound of hoof beats resounding through the camp. Someone was coming and in a big hurry.

Michaela glanced up, hoping to see Cloud Dancing riding through the camp, not unlike a knight in shinning armour from days of old but the person that she saw on horse back only served to increase her fears.

"Matthew, what is it? What are you doing here? Is Brian worse?" The questions just fell from her mouth so quickly that Matthew did not have time to respond. Clearly he had been racing for both he and his mount were totally out of breath.

He shook his head and answered what he considered to be her most urgent question.

"Brian is fine." Sully came forward with some water for Matthew and his horse and Matthew gulped at the cold liquid eagerly. When he finally had sated his thirst and was able to speak without panting he went on to answer the rest of her questions.

"Dr Mike, I have something to tell you about Brian and you are not going to like it."

"But I thought you said he was fine."

"He is fine. He always was fine."

"I don't understand what you are saying Matthew."

"There was never anything wrong with Brian at all. He was faking it."

"There must be some mistake. I saw him with my own eyes. Are you sure he is not just pretending to be fine because he doesn't want to worry us."

"He confessed to me that he pretended to be in pain."

"But why would Brian do something like that?"

For the first time Matthew glanced over at Sully, a look that Sully quickly interpreted.

"It's about me and Marina isn't it?"

Matthew looked down at the ground before nodding his head. "He saw the two of you together and he didn't like it and he figured if he pretended to be sick that…." Matthew broke of, hesitant to complete the sentence."

"Go on Matthew please. Tell me what Brian said." Michaela still could not believe that Brian would be so deceitful.

"Well he thought if he was ill the two of you would work together to fix him and he was hoping that it would remind you both that you liked each other."

Michaela stood totally stunned. She was not sure which part of the story was more disturbing, the fact that she could not see through the pretense, or that her own son could act in such a manner.

She felt deeply ashamed and embarrassed.

Snow Bird took the opportunity to bow her head and walk back to the rest of the camp.

Michaela was reluctant to look at Sully but her head snapped up when he spoke to Matthew.

"Why would Brian confess all this? Wouldn't he be better off keeping it a secret."

"Marina caught him spying out the window on you two. She confronted him and he yelled at her."

Despite her chagrin at Brian's behaviour, Michaela could not help feel a tiny pinch of pride that Brian had no more regard for Marina than she did herself.

Sully however sensed that there was more that Matthew was not telling them.

"So he yelled at her and then confessed?"

"No, he only told us afterwards that he had been fine all along."

"Afterwards? After what?"

Matthew again looked like he would rather be any where else on earth than have to break this news.

"After, Marina stormed out of the clinic, took Jake's horse and galloped out of town yelling about how she was going to come and find you and tell you about the sort of family that you were mixed up in."

Sully was instantly alert.

"You mean to tell me that Marina stole a horse and is wandering around out here trying to find us."

"To be honest Sully, it doesn't sound like Marina is too concerned for my welfare. It would appear to be you that her sole interest is in." Michaela was quick to point out.

Sully grabbed the reins of his horse and quickly mounted. Michaela's heart sank at the worry on Sully's face and his apparent eagerness to rescue Marina.

"Matthew, take Dr Mike back to town. I will search East of here along Bear creek until it reaches town."

"Loren has already organized two search parties. I am supposed to meet him with them on the other side of the ridge." Matthew appeared indignant about being sent home with his Ma. His Ma was inclined to agree with him."

"Sully, this is my fault as much as it is Brian's. Let me go with you and help you find her. I feel responsible."

"This is nothing to do with you Michaela. But if it is humanly possible, Marina has even less sense and skills to cope out here in the wilderness then even you did when I first met you. I need to get her safely home to her Father."

"You said so yourself earlier that it was getting dark and it wasn't safe. It would be better if Matthew met the others and I stay with you. Then we will be like another search party."

"I don't have time to argue with you Dr Mike. Please just go back with Matthew to town where you will be safe."

"If you don't have time to argue with me than we better just get moving." And without another word she clambered onto her horse and trotted in the direction of the creek.

Sully sighed in frustration

"So, I guess I will just be heading off to meet the others then." Matthew was most eager to depart from the uncomfortable tension that wafted around the camp like a bad smell.

He watched as Sully peered in the direction that Michaela had ridden off on her horse and then suddenly galloped off into the encroaching darkness. With a sigh of relief that he didn't have to join those two, Matthew set off to find the other searchers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Marina" Sully's voice echoed in the darkness around them as they searched for any sign of the missing woman.

It was so dark now that the only light available to them was from the moon and stars and Sully could see that with a mass of clouds approaching, that source of light was about to be cut off.

Michaela echoed his call which gave Sully the best indication as to where she was as he could no longer see her clearly and only the sound of her horse kept him within a few feet of her.

They plodded onwards, their progress becoming slower and slower as their horses and their bodies began to feel the toll of travelling for such a long time. Despite having one ear out for any sound that might be associated with Marina, Sully was also aware that Michaela was starting to tire.

This was confirmed by the steady and heavy breathing that was coming from her direction.

"Dr Mike, don't go to sleep."

There was no response.

"Dr Mike?" He heard a sliding sound and then a loud thump.

"Dr Mike!" Sully leapt off his horse and fumbling around in the dark found Michaela sitting on the ground having fallen off her horse in her sleep. His anxious fingers closed around her hand as she tried to ascertain her injuries.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so. I don't think anything is broken but let's just say that I am not going to want to get back in the saddle in any hurry."

It was too dark to see Sully's face, even though his was only inches away from hers. But she could feel his breath against her cheek. She inched slightly closer and was bitterly disappointed when he took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet.

"This is hopeless Dr Mike. We are not going to find her tonight."

"I'm sorry Sully I was only trying to help."

"I know." His hand brushed over her cheek briefly. He leaned down until their foreheads were touching.

"I know that you are worried about her Sully."

"She will be totally helpless out here. And she is out here because of me. You said before that you and Brian were to blame but the truth is she wouldn't be out here if she wasn't trying to find me."

Michaela felt emboldened to ask the question that had been plaguing her since Marina burst into their life.

"Did you always know that she was sweet on you?"

A choked laugh spluttered from Sully

"Sweet on me? Marina isn't sweet on me."

"Then why do you think she has done this."

"You have to know Marina to really understand her. She is jealous of you and me but not because of her but because of Abigail."

"I don't understand."

"I know Marina comes across as a bit of a spoilt brat but she loved Abigail and I guess that she finds it hard to see that I have moved on."

"And have you? Moved on that is."

"I'm trying." Their foreheads were still pressed together but ever so slowly their faces were rising up until their faces were parallel. Sully's mouth trailed across her cheek and Michaela closed her eyes, ready for the kiss.

A clap of thunder broke them apart and sent the horses galloping off into the night.

"Sully, the horses are gone. How are we going to get home?"

"We need to get to shelter. That storm is about to break."

"Where are we going to shelter?"

"Well if we are close enough to the creek, I think I can find our way to a cabin."

"A cabin? Way out here?"

"It belongs to prospector called Steven Johnson. He came out here to take the prairie cure for his consumption. Now he only comes here a couple of times a year. I've sold some skins to him and I know he won't mind if we need to use his place. The only question will be if I can find it in the dark."

Despite the darkness Michaela groped around and managed to grasp his hand.

"I have faith in you Sully. Even if we don't find the cabin we could always make a little lean to like we did when we were testing that bad water."

The first drops of rain fell inanely around them but soon gathered more force, proving impossible to dodge or shelter under trees. Holding tightly to Sully's hand, Michaela was led through trees and over rocks. Her clothing clung to her and water seemed to be pouring from her hair and soaking her from the inside out. With a cold wind blowing the rain harder, Michaela realized that they would have to rectify their situation otherwise they could both be in danger of becoming seriously ill.

She prayed with all her heart that Matthew and the other searchers had been able to find shelter or get back to town before the storm struck. She even managed to send up a small but heartfelt prayer that Marina was somehow safe.

Her feet were dragging through the mud and she could no longer feel her fingers intertwined with Sully. Her teeth began to chatter and her arms and legs ached. Finally when she felt that she could not take one more step, she heard a jubilant shout from Sully.

"That's it. That's the cabin just up on that hill."

Sully turned to face her and she managed a small grin in response. His pace picked up as he saw their refuge in sight. Sully took a step toward the cabin, tugging on Michaela's hand for her to follow but nothing happened.

He turned back just in time to see her knees crumble beneath her. Before she even touched the ground, with seemingly the slightest amount of effort, Sully scooped her up into his arms and carried her the remaining distance.

Michaela was vaguely aware that she was in Sully's arm and made a half hearted protest

"I'm fine, really. I was just a little dizzy. You must be exhausted too."

"You could barely stand Dr Mike. Anyway, we are nearly there now."

Sully was only berating himself that he hadn't picked her up sooner. Alright, he too was cold and tired but the feeling of carrying her in his arms with her head resting on his chest was enough to give him the strength to carry her right back to Colorado Springs. Not that he intended to keep her out in the storm.

He could feel her shivering and shaking and knew that he needed to get her warm and dry as soon as possible. Her rain drenched clothes clung to her skin and Sully could almost believe that he was touching her through the material.

Michaela dimly noted that the only parts of her that felt remotely warm were the places that Sully's fingers and arms had imprinted onto her skin.

The porch stairs creaked under their combined weight but still he did not release her even though his fingers were too cold to open the door. Realising that Sully needed her help, Michaela reached out and opened the latch allowing both of them to stumble inside.

Her first impression of the cabin was the slightly musty smell that hung around in the air. Sully gently lowered Michaela until her feet touched the ground and then after insuring that she was steady on her feet, he began to move through the dim light, bumping into objects. Michaela could hear a rustling sound and a muttered curse and then suddenly a faint glow lit up the room.

The lamp was placed on the table and allowed Michaela her first look around the cabin. It was very simply furnished with a table, chair and a cupboard. A large fire place dominated the side wall and the only other piece of furniture was a bed. It was clearly a man's bed with slightly dusty bedding and rather hastily made up covers but to Michaela it could not have been more welcoming than her own childhood feather bed.

She looked up alarmed at Sully moved to the door as if he meant to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get firewood Dr Mike. It is dry in here but very cold and we both need to get warm. Grab the blanket off the bed and wrap it around yourself while I get the fire started."

Michaela hastened to obey his instructions and grabbed the top layer off the bed. Even as she snuggled beneath it she realized that her wet clothing was only acting to soak the blanket as well and although she felt mildly better, the chill seemed to be settling right through to her bones.

She sat drowsily onto the bed trying to decide what her most urgent need was. She was cold, tired and as her stomach rumbled loudly enough to startle her, hungry too.

The door swung open and Sully strode in with an arm full of firewood which he lost no time in placing in the fire place and setting it alight. Michaela's stomach growled again and though at first Sully glanced towards the door, mystified as to what animal might be prowling around, he soon recognized the source of the trouble.

"If you have a look in the cupboard above the table, you might be able to find something to eat. Steven tends to leave some basic fixings."

Michaela grinned sheepishly and went to investigate the contents of the cupboard. There were a number of jars with various fillings but the one that caught her eye was a jar of preserved peaches. The yellow half moons were glistening through the glass and the hunger pangs in her stomach seemed to intensify at the thought of the sweet fruit filling her mouth. She didn't even wait for Sully to check if she was allowed to eat them.

The lid was stiff and it took all her strength to wrench the jar open. Michaela was ready to eat the fruit straight from the jar but the last semblance of her upbringing prevented her from scooping it up without at least first searching for some cutlery. Fortunately there were not too many places to look and her efforts paid off when she found a single fork.

Diving into the jar, she pierced some fruit and let the juicy flavour explode in her mouth. It was the best thing she had ever tasted. She dove in again and again, gaining sustenance and enjoyment.

The juice from the preserves trickled down her mouth and her throat leaving a sticky trail. Michaela looked into the jar amazed to discover that she had eaten nearly half of the contents. Poor Sully, she hadn't even given a thought to how hungry he must have been.

She realized that there was no noise coming from the other side of the room and as she looked up she saw that although the fire was blazing in the hearth, there was a totally different heat emanating from Sully's blue eyes that were watching her every move.

She stopped in mid bite of a slice of peach as Sully's eyes focused on her mouth with the fork half way in her lips. The colour rushed to her cheeks and for the first time all evening she began to feel warm.

Michaela swallowed the fruit but Sully continued to watch her. She could almost imagine what it would be like to be a chicken in a coop being stalked by a fox and although she should have been frightened by his obvious ardour, instead she felt excited and flattered. She laid the fork on the table and attempted to break the almost tangible tension in the room.

"Sorry that I started without you. I was just so hungry but I saved you some. Are you hungry?"

She gestured towards the jar but his eyes never left her face.

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry." It almost felt that Sully had left that statement incomplete.

Michaela passed him the fork and Sully gratefully accepted. Michaela was not content to sit back and watch Sully feed. He appeared as ravenous as she had been but he also seemed to be distracted by something as he continued to watch her intently.

Finally Michaela grew concerned at his scrutiny.

"What is it Sully? Have I got something on my face?"

"No, not your face, its just there on your neck."

Michaela reached up to the spot he indicated but could see nothing.

"Is there something there?" She tried in vain but found nothing amiss

"Here let me."

Taking a corner of the blanket Sully followed a trail of juice that had run down her cheek and neck, leaving a small sliver of peach at her collar bone but rather than brushing it off with the blanket, Sully leaned forward and gently sucked away the remnants of the peach from her skin

Michaela froze, too surprised to move. Sully was now facing her, licking his lips to show that he liked what he had tasted.

"You shouldn't do that." She remonstrated.

"I was just trying to stop you being all messy and sticky." A cheeky grin spread the length and breadth of his face.

Michaela straightened up. "I am sure a cloth would have done an adequate job of cleaning up the mess."

"Yeah, but it would have been no where near as much fun."

She snatched the blanket away from him, mortified to see that her hands were shaking violently but Sully noticed it too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset. I am merely cold."

"But you should have warmed up by now."

"Well this blanket isn't doing me much good anymore. It is as wet as I am."

Sully looked up in alarm "Your blanket is wet?"

"I think that my clothes were just so drenched that is soaked through to the blanket. I'll go and sit by the fire. I am sure I will start to warm up soon."

She made to leave but was pulled back as Sully grabbed her arm and began pushing her sleeves up her arms.

"Sully, let go of me. Have you lost your mind?"

"Your skin is white and very cold to touch. Have you warmed up at all since you have been inside?"

"A little, I was feeling pretty warm just before but come to mention it, my feet and hands are aching."

"Aching is good, it means there is still some circulation."

"Yes thank you Sully. I am a doctor and fully aware of the complications of hypothermia and frost bite, neither of which I have. I merely need to get my outer layers warmed up so the inside of me is restored to normal temperature."

"Right, well get on with it then."

"Get on with what?"

"Restoring your temperature, what you said before."

"I intend to. I am going to sit closely, but not too close, to the fire and slowly and gently I will begin to thaw out."

"Good, so do you want me to wait over here?"

"Whatever for"

"For you to get ready. I can go outside if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Don't be ridiculous Sully. If you went outside then you would be freezing and you could be risking your own health."

Michaela unwrapped herself from the blanket and dragged a chair over to the fire where she proceeded to sit and wait, somewhat optimistically, for her body to feel normal again.

Minutes had passed and yet Michaela still shivered and shook. Sully walked over from the other side of the cabin and knelt down beside her.

"Dr Mike, you ain't getting any warmer."

"It just takes time."

"You don't have much more time. I don't think we can wait any longer."

"Just what is it that you are waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you."

"To do what?"

"To take off your clothes."


End file.
